<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>porno title: one man takes three dicks at the same time by mewtophia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750170">porno title: one man takes three dicks at the same time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia'>mewtophia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fe3h smut one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions/Golden Deer Joint Route, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fs in the chat for claude’s asshole, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, and his entire body in general tbh, honestly i just wanted to see claude getting dicked down AGAIN, honestly idk why i wrote this, i was both horny AND hungry so ig horngry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t believe they were this negligent.</p><p>To think that the Empire of all people would think about pulling a stunt like this? Sure, it was a possibility, but they never thought that it would actually happen.</p><p>When they found out the attack had aphrodisiacs in it, they were doomed. Now, four of their greatest fighters are left powerless, namely; Sylvain, Claude, Dimitri, and Felix.</p><p>What a great time to be alive, huh?</p><p>==</p><p>aka: The Faerghus 4 boys and Claude get aphrodisiacs by an attack and they fuck. that’s it.</p><p>aka aka: i try to write a foursome and now i’m lowkey sCARED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fe3h smut one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>porno title: one man takes three dicks at the same time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wowie... honestly idk what I was thinking while writing this HAHAHAHAHAHA I’m angsty at first then horny the next,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe they were this negligent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To think that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empire</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people would think about pulling a stunt like this? Sure, it was a possibility, but they never thought that it would actually happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they found out the attack had aphrodisiacs in it, they were doomed. Now, four of their greatest fighters are left powerless, namely; Sylvain, Claude, Dimitri, and Felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a great time to be alive, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the more Dimitri thinks about… the more he wonders, how did it go from arguing; mostly from Felix, to anxiously watching Sylvain finger Claude open as the latter sucked on Felix’s cock like there was no tomorrow? He had no idea, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell that his dick was as hard as a rock, and Sylvain noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees the redhead smirk, and watches as he uses both of his hands to spread Claude wide, his fingers removed from the leaking asshole that was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be ripped apart. “Come on, Dima. Little Claude’s waiting for you~.” He says, and Dimitri sighs in defeat as he grabs the oil and starts coating himself with it. However, his attention is drawn to Claude and Felix. While Sylvain was busy preparing Claude to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be split in two by Dimitri, Felix was practically thrusting his cock inside Claude’s mouth, and the latter was enjoying it; if his eyes being rolled to the back wasn’t any indication at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, moaning, and whining filled Dimitri’s ears as he finished up coating his cock, lining up to Claude’s entrance as Sylvain spread it open. When he thrusted in, both he and Claude moaned at the sensation, with Claude moaning around Felix’s dick; it made Felix growl and release from Claude’s mouth, even if he still hadn’t come. “Say, Claude? Can you take another in you?” Sylvain asks, and both Dimitri and Felix’s eyes widen at the notion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sylvain! He—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take it, just—“ Claude whines from Dimitri’s sudden movement, “just go slow.” It takes a while, but they finally nod as Sylvain lines himself up, slowly working into Claude. The latter was about to take in Felix in his mouth again before he screamed, and everyone came to a halt. “Oi, Claude. You said—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Keep- ah—! Keep… going… shit…” Claude managed to say, tongue suddenly out as he tried to suck on Felix’s cock once again. The two who were inside of him decided to wait for Claude to adjust, and they both decided to start at the same time. Dimitri, despite trying to be gentle, still brought waves of pleasure to Claude, with Sylvain trying to catch up due to lacking in size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh stars,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Claude thought. Dimitri’s dick already felt like a lot inside of him, but combined with Sylvain's? He felt like he might as well explode already. It didn’t help that Felix’s cock also stretched his mouth, the former’s dick finally going back to letting Claude suck it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the four found a rhythm. Both Dimitri and Sylvain would thrust into the smaller male as the latter gave fellatio to the dark-haired swordsman, his hand on his hair as he was close to fucking his mouth again. They basked in the pleasure as Dimitri watched two dicks going in and out of Claude, taking it in like it was nothing more than a challenge he knew he could win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, fuck… I’m close.” Sylvain comments, and Dimitri grunts in response, feeling the same. He hears Felix groan as he comes inside Claude’s mouth, some semen dripping onto Dimitri’s chest when it fails to enter Claude. Close, he watches as Felix removes his dick and starts stroking it, and like instincts, Claude opens his mouth with his tongue out as the swordsman splatters his load onto Claude’s face and into his mouth. At the same time, Dimitri and Sylvain both come inside Claude, coating his insides with warmth as Claude himself stains Dimitri’s chest with white once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks horrendous.” Felix comments, and Claude smiles as he gives him a lazy peace sign. Sure enough, he managed to get a look at what Felix has done to his face, and he can feel himself still hard mere minutes after pulling out of Claude. White stained his face as semen dribbled down his chin, seeing him gulp down Felix’s load and stopping for a moment to what looked like to savor the saltiness of it. “Salty.” Claude says, stating the obvious, with a smirk on his now red lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri groans as he feels Sylvain’s hand on his cock, and he just assumes Sylvain’s hard as well. Though… all of them are, even with that rough session. “Say, little Claude, why don’t you try taking Dima here in your mouth?” He suggests, and he immediately panics. “Sylvain! Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill him? He could choke!” He hears Claude laugh as he sees him wiping the semen off his face with his fingers, those said fingers collecting the semen and being licked by Claude’s tongue as if he didn’t want to waste it like food. “I’ve taken both of your dicks in my ass earlier, I’m sure sucking your cock will be fine. Besides,” Claude goes closer, his hands playing with both Dimitri’s cock and balls, “I’ve always wanted to try, you know?” Dimitri sputters in response before he feels Sylvain shift, now seated beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! That settles it. You can just stroke my dick, though. My legs are in no mood to move right now.” He explains, and Claude laughs as Felix adjusts himself, the swordsman who stayed silent as the three negotiated. He goes behind Claude and adjusts the two men in a comfortable position, giving himself a full view of his dick about to go in and out of the other. “Ride on my dick, got it?” He orders, and he feels Claude rubbing against him to create friction, a smile on his face. Felix wastes no time, he slams Claude onto his dick as the latter screams with ecstasy, his mouth now occupied by Dimitri’s dick and his other free hand with Sylvain’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain gasps from Claude’s hand, fingers teasing the tip as he plays with it for a while until full on stroking his cock, giving him enough pleasure to moan from. Dimitri gasps as well, only this time, he was amazed at how much of his dick Claude could take. Had this not been a situation where they all needed pleasure at the moment and some other situation where they could take their time, he could probably take in the entire cock. Though, he’ll allow that to be saved for another time; for now, he’ll relish in the pleasure of Claude’s tongue and mouth bringing him to completion once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that he watched Claude’s hand do its magic on Sylvain, who’s already close, and Felix; the swordsman slammed Claude’s hips into his own over and over again </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Before they knew it, the four of them were brought to completion as Sylvain’s semen coated Claude’s hand, Felix filling Claude with warmth once again, and Dimitri trying his best to not choke him with the amount he’s unloading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When both he and Felix pull out, he sees Felix slapping Claude’s asshole, making the latter squeak. Dimitri’s come dribbled down Claude’s chin, and he was sure that it was mixing with Felix’s load as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of it was a complete blur after that, since it was mostly just a few hours of intense fucking. Dimitri does vividly remember moments like Sylvain moaning loud as he got deepthroated, Felix bending him down and setting an inhumane pace to the point where it made Claude only scream and moan into the pillows, lifting Claude with his arms as he slammed into him over and over again, the image of Claude giving the three of them fellatio as he worked one in his mouth while the other two with his hands. The amount of semen that was spilled was astonishing, Claude allowing himself to be used for the pleasure of the three men and his own, he couldn’t help but commend him for taking on such a task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the aphrodisiacs died down, they helped clean up the mess that they made, he catches Sylvain smirking as his face goes red from watching their mixed semen drip from Claude’s ass. “Say, we should do this again sometime. That is… we don’t get high from those chemical things.” He could only go even more red as Felix scoffs, preparing a bath for the four of them to use. “You’re all insatiable.” He says, ignoring the fact that he almost fucked the Leicester leader stupid until he was basically screaming for more cock in him. Dimitri makes a few incoherent noises before suggesting, “Why don’t we… ask Claude then? Claude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude hums, the fatigue really getting to him. He tries to get up, but winces at the movement of his lower body, and he gives a cheeky grin. “Wow, you three </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> destroyed me, huh? Looks like I’m not walking properly for a couple of days.” He says, and he laughs at the three faces going red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you aren’t hurt, are you?” Dimitri asks, and Claude gives his nose a little boop, his grin turning into a smile. “Oh no, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We should do it again next time.” He says, and Claude gives a little wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they cleaned and bathed each other (and a minor water fight), they all laid on the bed, trying not to bring each other harm. Letting the fatigue get to them, they fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the three of them could only watch as Claude successfully attempted to hide his winces with smiles, despite his legs wobbling and limping, looking like they’re about to give out at any minute. While Sylvain took pride, Dimitri simply looked away in pure embarrassment, and Felix threatened anyone who even dared question them about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who’s willing to pay for Claude’s medical bills<br/>Ig I took this as a personal challenge HAHAHAHAAH<br/>Btw no official number on how many rounds they did, so use your imagination lol</p><p>Me before writing this: hehe writing a foursome &gt;:]]<br/>Me while writing this: someone pick me up i’m scared</p><p>My friends are concerned HAAHAHAHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>